Philophobia
by Rovarandom
Summary: /Arthur aimait Francis. Il le savait et il l'avait toujours su. Aimer. Cela lui faisait bien trop peur. La perspective elle-même l'effrayait. En était-il réellement capable ? C'était bien plus facile d'enfouir, d'enterrer, de jouer. De souffrir sans un mot.\


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekza Himaruya.

 **Rating :** K+ parce qu'Arthur est vulgaire… le vilain.

 **Pairing :** France/Angleterre.

 **Notes :** Bonsoiiiiiir ! Me voilà à publier en pleine nuit parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écrire !

Voici un OS FrUk tout guimauve comme j'adore les faire !

Petite note en passant : le titre, Philophobia, désigne la peur de tomber amoureux ou d'être amoureux, ce qui résume à merveille cet OS !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Philophobia**

Arthur aimait Francis. Il le savait et il l'avait toujours su. Dur d'ignorer ce sentiment qui se diffusait dans tout son corps quand le Français était dans le coin. Ils se connaissaient depuis des siècles, presque un millénaire. Ils avaient tous deux vécu de nombreuses choses, des guerres, des conflits.

Ils auraient pu se haïr et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient croire à tout le monde, aux autres qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre que c'était bien plus profond que ça.

Cependant, la nation britannique ne cherchait pas à faire comprendre ses sentiments à son éternel rival. Ce dernier savait qu'Arthur le considérait, malgré tout, comme un ami, un ami proche, voire peut-être son meilleur ami. Mais il ignorait tout de ce que l'Anglais ressentait vraiment.

Il le cachait bien, très bien, trop bien peut-être. Cacher cela était douloureux. D'autant plus que Francis n'hésitait pas à le draguer, et parfois même, ils finissaient dans le même lit. Arthur regrettait à chaque fois au réveil d'avoir eu la faiblesse de céder. Car c'était tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais avoir, des nuits éparses, sans sentiments, juste du plaisir physique.

Aimer. Cela lui faisait bien trop peur. La perspective elle-même l'effrayait. En était-il réellement capable ?

Il en avait trop fait pour seulement le mériter. C'était bien plus facile d'enfouir, d'enterrer, de jouer.

De souffrir sans un mot.

Même si Francis avait de réels sentiments pour lui, sincères… cela lui faisait trop peur aussi. Se complaire dans sa souffrance masquée était tellement plus facile que d'oser tenter quoi que ce soit. Oser serait synonyme de mettre en péril l'équilibre fragile de leur relation.

Oh oui, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient plus que des ennemis, mais cela ne tenait à pas grand-chose. Parfois, Arthur détestait réellement Francis, à cause de tout ce que le Français lui faisait subir, sans le savoir, sans le vouloir.

Il y avait des jours où ses mots égalaient sa pensée et la nation français le devinait, et cela le blessait.

Car il n'était bon qu'à ça, après tout, non ? Blesser les gens qu'il aimait. Francis, ses frères, Alfred, Matthew. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient tous souffert à cause de lui.

Les humains normaux faisaient-ils cela aussi ? Son statut de nation avait beau être une malédiction, il ne pouvait pas non plus se cacher derrière pour se déculpabiliser.

Un claquement de doigt devant ses yeux plongés dans le vague le fit sursauter.

L'objet de ses pensées se tenait devant lui, debout, alors que lui-même était assis dans un des fauteuils en cuir marron de la salle de pause.

Arthur lança un regard interrogateur à Francis, espérant que son état intérieur ne se voyait pas sur son visage.

-Tout le monde est parti depuis une demi-heure, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? s'étonna le plus âgé.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, _stupid frenchie_ , rétorqua-t-il en détournant indifféremment son visage, yeux fermés dans une expression neutre. Puis tu es toujours là, toi aussi…

-J'avais oublié ma veste ! se justifia-t-il.

Ses yeux bleus sondèrent le visage fermé d'Arthur. Il était habituellement toujours le premier à partir, aussi cela intriguait Francis qu'il soit toujours là, en plus alors qu'il se faisait tard.

Pour l'embêter, il s'assit sur le fauteuil d'en face et le fixa intensément, au moins pour lui tirer une réaction. Habituellement, quand il le fixait pour le déconcentrer, cela marchait bien et il récoltait un regard furieux. Cette fois-ci… rien. Arthur garda ses yeux fermés, un bras sur l'accoudoir, l'autre formant un angle sur sa cuisse.

Francis resta un moment à l'observer, espérant une réaction. Mais Arthur gardait la même position, immobile. Il crut un instant qu'il s'était endormi, mais il se serait affaissé si ça avait été le cas.

-Tu cherches juste à faire ton intéressant en fait ? insinua finalement Francis pour le faire réagir.

-Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît…

Pas de supplication, pas de colère, juste une voix lassée, un soupir.

Francis fut alors intimement convaincu qu'Arthur, qui démarrait toujours au quart de tour quand il le taquinait, n'allait pas bien.

-Le bâtiment va bientôt être fermé, insista-t-il.

-Eh bien je resterai toute la nuit, répondit Arthur. Va-t-en.

La voix de son voisin d'Outre-Manche claqua, sèche. Francis avait beau être inquiet de son comportement, il se leva presque sans le vouloir. Arthur n'était pas d'humeur. Il valait mieux le laisser cogiter, ses colères, bien que rares, étaient impressionnantes.

Arthur entendit distinctement les pas du plus vieux résonner dans le bâtiment vide, et la porte se claquer, formant un écho se répercutant entre les murs.

Il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôtel mais malgré ses paroles, il ne voulait pas rester dans cet endroit toute la nuit.

Après quelques longues minutes à fixer la table sans la voir, il se leva d'un pas mécanique et se dirigea, veste de costard à la main, vers la sortie.

oOoOoOo

Lors de la réunion du lendemain, Francis fut très étonné de voir des cernes s'étaler sous les yeux de son voisin, et de le voir piquer du nez sur ses papiers. Les autres ne semblaient pas y faire attention -après tout, Héraklès dormait bien à toutes les réunions- mais lui savait bien que l'Anglais mettait un point d'honneur à être présentable et à faire au moins semblant d'être sérieux.

Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, ses vêtements un peu froissés et il ne répondait à aucune de ses piques ou de celles d'Alfred.

Il tenta de lui faire passer des petits mots, mais le blond aux yeux verts n'y répondait même pas. Lorsque la parole lui fut donnée, il parla d'une voix monotone et laconique et se rassit très vite. Cela surprit Ludwig, d'ailleurs, que Francis ne dise rien, lui qui prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de tout ce que l'Anglais pouvait dire.

Pour finir, la nation française tenta sa dernière carte : il posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Arthur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un autre geste que le Britannique la repoussait sans même lui accorder un regard. Aucune rougeur sur ses joues, aucune grimace, rien.

Dans un geste presque désespéré, Francis attrapa sa main.

Arthur se tourna légèrement pour lui lancer un regard insondable. Puis se concentra de nouveau sur la feuille devant lui. Il laissa sa main une poignées de seconde avant de la retirer doucement.

« Oh, Arthur... » pensa tristement le Français.

Cette fois, après la réunion, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Une réaction comme celle-ci venant du petit blond signifiait tout.

Il n'allait pas bien, il avait besoin de quelqu'un, mais refusait l'aide de quiconque.

Eh bien Francis ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Le reste du meeting se déroula péniblement. L'ambiance était plus sage sans les deux fauteurs de troubles habituels pour mettre le plus gros de l'ambiance.

Même Ivan et Alfred n'avaient pas le cœur à se chamailler.

Ludwig ne trouvait pas cela si bien, finalement, que tout le monde soit calme. Cela le dérangeait. Quelque chose d'essentiel manquait et cela le minait un peu.

Lorsque ce fut fini, Arthur n'attendit pas, cette fois-ci. Il se leva, prit sa veste dans la foulée, et passa le pas de la porte avant que Francis ait fini de ranger ses documents. Ce-dernier se dépêcha alors et se retourna vivement avec l'intention de poursuivre l'Anglais.

-Eh ! protesta Gilbert, qu'il venait de percuter. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Fran' ?

-Désolé Gil, un truc urgent à faire !

-On devait boire un coup avec Tonio, tu peux pas nous lâcher, c'est pas _awesome_!

Le Français s'excusa avec un pauvre sourire.

-Dis-lui que je m'excuse c'est vraiment urgent !

Sur ce, il planta le germanique là et se mit à courir pour rattraper Arthur. Il le vit dans un taxi qui démarrait, la voiture n'emprunta pas la direction de l'hôtel. Francis, tapa du pied sur le sol, frustré. Comment allait-il le retrouver maintenant ? Où est-ce que l'andouille anglaise se rendait ? Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose du coin de l'oeil et se jeta presque sur un autre taxi qui déboulait dans la rue. Il entra à vive allure, ignora le regard courroucé du chauffeur et lança :

-Suivez cette voiture, s'il vous plaît !

Le chauffeur obtempéra, persuadé qu'il valait mieux faire ce que l'illuminé à côté de lui lui disait. Tant qu'il était payé à la fin…

Francis vit Arthur descendre devant un parc et y entrer. Il descendit aussi à cet endroit après avoir payé et remercié le conducteur, puis il s'engagea dans le parc, suivant Arthur de loin pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Ce dernier alla s'asseoir sur un banc, pieds dessus et jambes relevées contre lui, entourées des bras du Britannique. Il avait un regard très triste qui brisa le cœur de Francis. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'Arthur ait un regard pareil ?

Sans réfléchir, Francis alla se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

Arthur tourna la tête vers lui par réflexe et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

Il se leva d'un bond pour s'en aller, mais Francis lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers lui.

-Arthur ! Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît !

-Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu m'as suivi ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Oui ! Parce que tu as un comportement qui m'inquiète !

-Toi, t'inquiéter pour moi ? Peuh, laisse-moi rire !

Son ton était si acide que Francis se figea un peu, laissant à Arthur l'occasion de dégager son bras et de s'éclipser. Le Français le rattrapa une nouvelle fois, et voulut lui saisir le poignet. Arthur se dégagea brusquement. Agacé, Francis l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre.

Des larmes de colère apparurent dans les yeux d'Arthur, qu'il ferma pour ne pas avoir à regarder Francis.

-P-pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille ? Je t'ai rien fait ! cria-t-il d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

-Parce que même si tu n'es qu'un Anglais idiot, râleur, pénible, mauvais cuisinier, de mauvaise foi et au langage grossier, je m'inquiète pour toi espèce de crétin !

Les derniers mots eurent pour effet de calmer un petit peu son vis-à-vis, qui afficha tout de même une mine complètement revêche.

-Arthur, je t'en prie… supplia presque Francis.

Il sentit son voisin d'Outre-Manche s'affaisser sous ses mains et il lâcha ses épaules pour relever doucement son visage avec ses doigts.

Les yeux verts le contemplèrent d'un air las.

-Si tu tiens temps à me parler, autant le faire à l'hôtel, soupira-t-il.

-Très bien… allons-y alors.

Arthur ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet en taxi. Assis à côté de Francis, il avait posé un coude sur la fenêtre et son menton dans sa main afin de regarder la ville défiler d'un regard absent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Arthur emmena le Français jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Le plus vieux l'observa batailler avec ses clés et entra à sa suite.

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises de la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors ? demanda finalement la nation britannique.

-Savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Rien.

Francis se redressa en fronçant les sourcils et se pencha vers lui.

-Rien ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as une attitude bizarre depuis hier, tu ne dis presque rien, tu n'as pas pris le soin d'essayer de te peigner ce matin, tu n'as pas fait attention à tes vêtements et tu as des grosses cernes sous les yeux, et tu oses me dire que tu n'as rien ?

Arthur ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder ailleurs d'un air revêche. Francis soupira en se rencognant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je te connais Arthur. Les autres ne remarquent peut-être rien, mais pas moi. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Je veux le savoir, s'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Arthur émit un petit ricanement moqueur.

-Justement. Il ne s'est _rien_ passé de spécial. Je peux te l'assurer. La vie est toujours aussi pénible que d'habitude !

-Pénible ? Je sais que ce n'est pas tous les jours facile mais quand même…

-Parce que TOI, tu as des gens qui t'aiment !

Francis se leva d'un bond d'un air furieux.

-Parce que toi ce n'est pas le cas peut-être ? Il y a Alfred, et Matthew qui s'inquiètent pour toi ! Oui, même Alfred ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il te cherche sans arrêt qu'il ne t'aime pas ! Kiku aussi t'apprécie beaucoup ! Tes frères ne sont peut-être pas toujours très sympathiques avec toi mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ils se feraient un sang d'encre ! Et il y a moi aussi ! Je tiens à toi ! On est amis, non ?

Arthur lui jeta un regard froid qui le doucha sur place, et le fit se rasseoir, les jambes un peu tremblantes.

-Vous tenez peut-être à moi, tous… mais je suis toujours seul.

-…

-Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que _je_ l'ai voulu ! Parce que j'ai déjà perdu Alfred, parce que j'ai fait souffrir Matthew quand tu as été obligé par nos gouvernements de me confier sa garde ! Parce que j'ai conquis mes frères et ai fait souffrir leurs peuples, parce que celui que j'ai le plus fait souffrir, c'est toi ! Je préfère rester seul plutôt que de… plutôt que de…

Sa voix se brisa et il ferma fort les yeux pour se retenir de verser les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.

Une main se posa doucement sur la sienne, et il les rouvrit. Les yeux bleus, tristes et doux, de Francis le regardaient. Il caressa la main de l'Anglais, un peu timidement, et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

-On a souffert des guerres et des conflits, c'est vrai, dit-il simplement. Mais je ne t'en veux pas… la plupart du temps, ce fut nos rois ou nos gouvernements qui nous ont poussé à faire de mauvaises choses. Tu n'as pas, du haut de tes quinze ans d'âge physique, décidé de déclarer tout seul la Guerre de Cent Ans. Tu n'as pas tué Jeanne. Et pour tout le reste, tous les conflits entre nos deux pays… J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix que de vivre cette vie… mais là, je ne te parle pas en tant que _nation_ mais en temps qu' _humain_. Je parle à Arthur Kirkland, pas à Angleterre !

Il soupira quand il vit qu'Arthur le regardait sans un mot.

-Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Je me suis toujours inquiété pour toi… tu te rappelles ?

Francis sortit son porte-clés de sa poche. Une petite pierre bleue percée pour y laisser passer une chaîne y était accroché.

-C-cette pierre… souffla Arthur.

-Oui. C'est celle que tu m'as offert quand on était petits.

Arthur toucha sa poitrine en tremblant et sortit de la poche de sa chemise qui était contre son cœur, une pierre percée avec une chaîne identique à celle de Francis sauf qu'elle était verte.

Le Français fut touché de savoir que lui aussi l'avait sur lui, et qu'il la portait à un tel endroit. Son cœur s'accéléra.

-Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'as donné la tienne et inversement ? déglutit-il.

-Ensemble pour toujours… chuchota Arthur.

Francis posa sa main prise dans celle tendue d'Arthur.

-Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu me regardes comme… eh bien comme tu me regardes, parfois. Pourquoi des fois tu t'enfuies comme un voleur après qu'on ait passé la nuit ensemble.

Il sentit les doigts d'Arthur se mettre à trembler légèrement, et il saisit fermement sa main pour le relever face à lui. Il posa sa main libre sur la joue de son vis-à-vis et plongea ses yeux un peu tristes dans ceux, effrayés, de ce dernier.

-Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir peur d'aimer. J'avais peur de t'aimer, avant… quand j'étais persuadé que tu me haïssais… mais… j'ai voulu avoir de l'espoir… dis-moi que j'ai raison, Arthur… d'avoir espéré tout ce temps sans jamais rien dire…

Les yeux d'Arthur étaient plein de larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il tremblait.

-Arthur… souffla Francis. Je… je t'ai-

Les lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur la taille d'Arthur pour le coller un peu plus contre lui. Le petit blond l'embrassait avec une passion que Francis ne lui connaissait pas, et qui le laissa haletant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-C'est à moi de le dire en premier, _stupid frenchie_! s'énerva Arthur, son visage entier d'une belle couleur écarlate.

Francis écarquilla les yeux puis finit par sourire tendrement. Il posa doucement son front contre celui d'Arthur et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

-Vas-y ~ Dis-le mon lapin ~

-I… _I am not you rabbit_! râla l'Anglais. _And… and… I… I l-love you… Francis… I… I always loved you…_ m-mais je te déteste aussi ! De me faire ressentir tout ça ! Comment tu fais ! C'est pas juste, tu me rends complètement dingue, _DAMMIT_!

Le Français rigola légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer l'agacement de son désormais petit anglais personnel. Arthur était absolument craquant. Il l'avait toujours pensé, mais sa bouille toute rouge méritait de figurer dans le dictionnaire au côté du mot « adorable ».

Doucement, il l'embrassa, mettant fin à son énervement et accentuant ses rougeurs.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je te le promets.

-D-de toute façon, si tu le fais, je te retrouverai ! râla Arthur.

-Mais oui, mais oui mon lapin !

-Je ne suis pas ton lapin !

Francis fit taire chacune de ses inquiétudes, et quand Arthur réalisa enfin qu'il était le petit ami de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé, qu'il paniqua donc sous l'effet du stress et que Francis le calma en l'embrassant doucement, il était bien minuit.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils allèrent dormirent sagement dans le lit d'Arthur, ce dernier bien blottit dans les bras de Francis.

-Je t'aime… chuchota-t-il en rougissant dans le noir.

-Je t'aime tout autant mon amour, lui répondit la belle voix de son amant.

Arthur n'avait plus peur d'aimer Francis, maintenant. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop heureux pour cela.

 **¤THE END¤**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, à la prochaine !


End file.
